Memorias Perdidas: Los Merodeadores
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Memorias sueltas sobre nuestros 3 chicos favoritos, algunas de humor, algunas dulces y otras algo tristes. Entren, les gustara.
1. Juegos de mesa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes a continuación pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (excepto uno que otro que es mío, los reconocerán porque no aparecen en los libros), el mundo en el que viven también le pertenece a ella, no gano dinero con esto, así que no me demanden._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy, pero esta vez, con un fic relajante (para mí) que por no tener trama no seguirá un cronograma de actualización. Como lo dice el título, son memorias sueltas que tienen a los merodeadores por protagonistas, la mayoría serán de humor, pero tendremos una que otra escenita dulce de amistad, y puede que hasta pequeñas escenas de angustia. No tendrán relación unas con otras, y como no hay una cantidad determinada, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Pues por el momento los dejo con la primera de estas memorias perdidas, pero antes un mensajito para Carla Gray que me dejó un review en la versión en inglés de este fic:_

_Carlis querida, vez que te hice caso a penas y vi tu review, tienes razón, tanto el primer capi como el segundo ya los tengo traducidos, aquí va el primero, y el segundo subirá cuando tenga algunos reviews (jaja, a que soy una chantajista). Bueeno, que lo disfrutes amiga mía, muy pronto verás el segundo. Byesito._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**Memorias Perdidas: Los Merodeadores**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

_I. Juegos de mesa_

"Este juego es estúpido" – se quejó Remus, apoyando su barbilla en la mano y mirando con ligera molestia a Sirius que regresaba de su dormitorio con una caja en la mano.

"Accediste a jugar ¿o no?" – preguntó James a su vez.

"Pues… sí" – admitió Remus.

"Entonces no te puedes quejar" – agregó James alegremente.

Remus suspiró resignado y encogiéndose de hombros se dispuso a disfrutar del estúpido juego todo lo que fuera posible.

Sirius volvió a sentarse, y entregó la caja a James que sacó de ella el tablero mágico de "Verdad o Reto" que le habían enviado unos días antes por su cumpleaños.

"Aja… mmmm…" – exclamaba James mientras leía las breves instrucciones que venían en el paquete – "muy bien" – agregó luego dejando las instrucciones en el suelo y levantando la mirada hacia sus tres amigos – "tenemos que poner la mano sobre la esfera negra y responder 'sí' cuando la esfera pregunte si queremos jugar, lo cual nos liga mediante un hechizo, si mentimos o nos negamos, la esfera nos castiga. Lo demás es precisamente como el "Verdad o Reto" Muggle".

Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron mostrando que entendían y estaban de acuerdo.

"Yo voy primero" – exclamó Sirius, inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo la mano sobre la esfera negra situada en el centro del pequeño tablero.

"¿Estas dispuesto a jugar Verdad o Reto?" – Exclamó una voz profunda salida de la esfera.

"Sí" – respondió Sirius simplemente, la esfera se iluminó un instante y luego volvió a la normalidad – "¿y ahora qué?" – Preguntó Sirius mirando a James.

"Quitas la mano, y das lugar al que sigue" – exclamó James simplemente – "¿Remus?" – Agregó luego, lanzando una mirada a su amigo castaño.

Remus suspiró y encogiéndose de hombros colocó su mano derecha sobre la esfera negra que repitió la misma pregunta que le hiciera a Sirius.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron respondido afirmativamente a la pregunta del tablero, James declaró que jugarían en el orden en que estaban sentados alrededor del tablero, empezando por él.

"¿Y porque tienes que empezar tú?" – Se quejó Sirius – "yo opinó que hagamos esto justo y saquemos varillas de madera, la varilla más corta empieza".

"Tú y tus varillas de madera" – se quejó James a su vez – "pero está bien" – agregó James inclinándose hacia su mejor amigo y arrancándole cuatro cabellos negros.

"¡Auch!" – Aulló Sirius, sobándose la cabeza, y mirando con reproche al chico de anteojos.

"Tus varillas, tu cabello" – explicó James a su vez, y con un movimiento de su varita convirtió los cabellos de su amigo en cuatro varillas cuya desigualdad se escondía en su mano cerrada.

Los otros tres chicos se inclinaron y cogieron cada uno una de las varillas, dejando a James sosteniendo una a su vez. Los cuatro amigos compararon las varillas para buscar la más corta.

"Tú empiezas, Peter" – exclamó James, cogiendo las varillas y aventándolas al fuego – "conforme a las manecillas del reloj".

Peter lanzó una mirada confundida a James, que suspirando y rodando los ojos señaló a Remus.

"Tú le preguntas a Remus, porque está a tu derecha, él al de su derecha y así" – explicó el chico de anteojos con paciencia.

"Ah ya" – exclamó Peter con una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo por fin a que se refería James.

Peter guardó silencio después de eso.

"¡¿Qué rayos esperas!" – Preguntaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, tras algunos momentos de silencio.

"Pregunta de una vez, Peter" – exclamó Remus a su vez con impaciencia.

"Oh, claro" – exclamó Peter sonrojándose ligeramente – "Remus, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad" – respondió Remus tranquilamente.

"¿Eres homosexual o heterosexual?"

Remus lanzó una mirada de incredulidad hacia su amigo, y rodó los ojos antes de contestar finalmente.

"Heterosexual, Peter" – exclamó con falsa paciencia.

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa!" – Bramó Sirius, arrugando la hoja de las instrucciones, y lanzándosela a Peter por la cabeza – "¿no has visto acaso como le mira el trasero a las golpeadoras del equipo?"

"¡Hey!" – Protestó Remus.

"¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto?" – Preguntó Sirius a Remus riendo cortamente.

Remus cruzó los brazos, y se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba ligeramente rojo. James empezó a reírse de la cara que había puesto el licántropo, y Peter lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Sirius.

"Lo siento, trataré de preguntar algo mejor la próxima vez" – se disculpó Peter.

"Más te vale, con la cantidad de cosas que se calla este, y tú le preguntas cosas que ya sabes".

"Bueno, ya no importa" – exclamó James cortando las protestas de Sirius – "Remus, tu turno".

"Sirius, ¿verdad o reto?" – Preguntó Remus.

Sirius pareció meditarlo un momento.

"Verdad" – respondió finalmente.

Remus lanzó a Sirius una mirada pensativa, que en algunos segundos se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Está bien" – exclamó Remus en una voz falsamente amable – "Sirius, ¿tus piernas y pecho depilados del año pasado fueron en verdad una poción que salió mal?"

Sirius lanzó a su amigo una mirada de rabia, que fue recibida con una amplia sonrisa por parte del castaño.

"Te odio" – exclamó Sirius brevemente.

James y Peter rieron divertidos; finalmente James le dio un no tan suave empujón a su mejor amigo urgiéndolo a responder la pregunta. Con un suspiro de enojo Sirius finalmente respondió.

"No" – respondió cortamente, guardando silencio un par de segundos antes de continuar – "me estaba afeitando después de ducharme, y me cayó un poco de la crema en la pierna, me dio curiosidad, y afeité una parte pequeña. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y me encontré con ambas piernas rasuradas" – agregó Sirius con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y encogiéndose de hombros antes de concluir – "y pues, piernas rasuradas, de por sí casi no tengo bello en los brazos, el del pecho lucía fuera de lugar".

Sus tres amigos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, James incluso se permitió rodar en la alfombra sobre la que estaban sentados, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambos brazos.

"Oh, ya cállense" – exclamó Sirius, reprimiendo las ganas de empezar a reír también – "es mi turno. James ¿verdad o reto?"

James se empezó a sentar nuevamente, pero sin dejar de reír.

"¡James!" – Gritó Sirius, riendo cortamente; finalmente contagiado de la risa de sus amigos – "¿verdad o reto?" – insistió Sirius.

"Reto" – exclamó James con decisión, y tras dejar de reír.

"Está bien" – exclamó Sirius, sacándose uno de sus zapatos y cogiendo su varita.

Unos segundos más tarde, Sirius sostenía un sapo en lugar de su zapato; el sapo era bastante grande, tenía la piel escamosa cubierta de una sustancia babosa, y mirando a James, croó sonoramente.

"¿Qué rayos pretende que haga yo con esa cosa?" – Preguntó James con nerviosismo.

"Vas a darle un besito" – exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡¿QUÉ!" – Preguntó James, aunque al sonido en parte grito, en parte chillido, con la justa y se le podía llamar pregunta – "¡es un enorme sapo baboso, que solía ser tu apestoso zapato! ¡¿Y TU QUIERES QUE LO BESE!"

Sirius volvió a sonreír a su amigo.

"No he terminado aún" – exclamó.

Con un bufido de derrota, James enterró el rostro entre las manos, y dejó a su mejor amigo que continuara.

"El beso tiene que durar lo menos medio minuto" – agregó Sirius, recibiendo un gruñido por toda respuesta – "de pie para que la gente de la sala común te vea" – un nuevo gruñido por parte de James – "y debe ser con lengua".

"¡Oh, por Merlín!" – Gruñó James con indignación, y levantando la cabeza tras escuchar la última frase – "el de la pregunta vergonzosa fue Remus no yo".

Sirius dirigió otra sonrisa a su amigo, y se puso de pie sosteniendo al sapo con ambas manos.

"Oh, que rayos" – susurró James encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie – "ni que me pudiera negar ahora, estúpido tablero" – siguió murmurando mientras se acercaba hasta estar de pie frente a Sirius y el dichoso sapo.

Con un mohín de asco James cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro a las manos de Sirius, entre las cuales se encontraba el sapo.

Las risas mal reprimidas de sus amigos llegaban a los oídos de James, al igual que las sonoras, y crecientes carcajadas de los demás alumnos en la sala común, pero no era suficiente para distraer su mente del repugnante reto de Sirius. Finalmente los treinta segundos llegaron a su fin, y separándose del animal en las manos de su amigo, James cogió el borde de su camiseta y se frotó con desesperación la boca y la lengua.

"Esta me las pagas, Sirius" – amenazó James, sentándose finalmente, y lanzando una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

Sirius simplemente sonrió a James, y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que era su turno.

"Cómo sea" – exclamó este con ligero fastidio y volteándose hacia la derecha – "Peter ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad… no, reto… no, mejor verdad; sí, verdad" – respondió finalmente Peter con voz insegura, y tras varios segundos de silencio.

"¿Seguro?" – Preguntó James.

"Sí, verdad" – repitió Peter – "¡no, espera!" – Casi gritó cuando James se disponía a hacer la pregunta.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Mejor reto" – respondió Peter con voz nerviosa.

Sirius enterró el rostro entre las manos y bufó con enojo, mientras Remus agitaba la cabeza y suspiraba con cansancio.

"¿Seguro?" – Preguntó James nuevamente – "porque esta es la última vez" – advirtió.

"Sí, seguro" – respondió su amigo una vez más, aunque su voz distaba mucho de ser segura.

"Muy bien" – exclamó James, lanzando una mirada pensativa alrededor – "reto, reto, reto…"

Mientras pensaba en un reto para Peter, los ojos de James se toparon con la figura de una mujer alta, que entraba en ese momento a la sala común. Una sonrisa divertida, y ligeramente malvada se dibujó en su rostro, y James giró para encarar nuevamente a su amigo, que habiendo notando la dirección que seguía la mirada de James agitaba la cabeza con violencia.

"No, James no" – rogó Peter.

"Tú escogiste reto" – exclamó James sin dejarse convencer – "así que ahora te paras, caminas hacia allá y le dices a la profesora McGonagall que tiene las mejores tetas que has visto en tu vida; y hazlo en voz alta, que todo el mundo te oiga. Recuerda que no te puedes negar o el tablero te castiga" – agregó luego señalando a la esfera negra que parecía empezar a iluminarse ante las dudas y negativas de Peter.

"Está bien, está bien; lo haré" – exclamó este rápidamente, y poniéndose de pie de un saltó caminó a paso lento hacia la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, que en ese momento conversaba con el Premio Anual.

Los tres merodeadores restantes vieron a Peter acercarse a su jefa de casa, y adquirir un vivo color rojo antes de tartamudear la frase dicha por James. La profesora McGonagall se puso pálida, y con expresión de indignación cogió a Peter de un brazo, y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la entrada de la sala común.

Los tres amigos veían entre risas, como Peter era regañado y arrastrado hacia la entrada, cuando el brazo de Peter se levantó y los señaló temblorosamente; inmediatamente después la mirada colérica de la profesora se posaba sobre ellos.

"¡Demonios!" – Exclamaron al unísono los tres chicos viendo a la maestra cambiar de dirección y caminar hacia ellos aún arrastrando a Peter tras ella.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los cuatro merodeadores entraron en él, y se dirigieron hacia la cama de Sirius debajo de la cual deslizaron la caja nuevamente cerrada del "Verdad o Reto".

"No lo entiendo" – exclamó Remus sentándose sobre el baúl de cerrado a los pies de la cama de su amigo – "cada vez que jugamos un juego de mesa acabamos en detención".

"Fue culpa de Peter, no tenía porque decirle a McGonagall nada de nosotros, le hizo pensar que nos burlábamos de ella" – respondió Sirius dando un ligero empujón a Peter que estaba sentado cerca de él.

"Esta vez fue culpa de Peter" – admitió James – "pero no es él el culpable de que nos prohibieran jugar ajedrez mágico" – agregó mirando a Sirius con reproche.

"Un pequeño ataque de entusiasmo y todo el mundo te condena" – murmuró el aludido.

James rió con sarcasmo.

"¿Entusiasmo?" – Preguntó Remus con sorna – ""sangre, sangre; quiero sangre, maldita sea" ¿te suena familiar?"

"Oh, miren quienes hablan; por culpa tuya nos prohibieron sacar el Monopolio en los terrenos del colegio" – acusó Sirius señalando a Remus – "y no soy yo el que tira cartas explosivas a todo el mundo cada vez que pierde una mano de "Snap explosivo"" – agregó señalando a James.

"¡LLÁMENME SIRIUS EL TERRIBLE!" – Bramó James parándose de un salto sobre su cama y remedando uno de los ataques de Sirius.

"Como sea, de todos modos, un juego más que no podemos jugar en el colegio" – exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta seguido de sus amigos – "la próxima vez juguemos Damas Chinas, suena pacífico".

**Fin**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, eso fue "juegos de mesa", la primera de nuestras memorias perdidas de los merodeadores. La siguiente no tiene fecha aún, pero este tipo de locuras me vienen seguido a la cabeza, usualmente las guardo hasta poder incluirlas en un fic largo o simplemente las borro, pero ya creé un lugar para ellas. Pronto pondré unas Memorias Perdidas para las escenas sueltas de Dumbie, Voldie, etc, que tengo rodando por mis documentos. Bueno, espero que me digan que les pareció, y sean amables. Byesito, gente linda, besos desde el Perú._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

_Administradora Adjunta de_

"_La Legión de las Lupinas"_

_Miembro de_

"_La Orden Siriusana"_

_Participante de_

"_Story Weavers"_

_Y Co-Administradora de_

"_Fiction World" _(página web en construcción…)


	2. Amigo, eres una chica

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes a continuación pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (excepto uno que otro que es mío, los reconocerán porque no aparecen en los libros), el mundo en el que viven también le pertenece a ella, no gano dinero con esto, así que no me demanden._

_**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos, ya volvì con la segunda memoria perdida, no tiene relaciòn con la anterior, pero es humor y los va a divertir, dejen reviews y yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque no prometo rapides, porque me promovieron en el trabajo y eso sólo significa más horas de trabajo y trabajar 6 días a la semana. Bueno respondo reviews y luego los dejo con el fic, besos a todos._

**Carla Gray:** Hola Carlis, gracias por el review. Trataré de no obedecerte con tanta rapidez y eficiencia, no quiero que te vuelvas loca... mmm... aunque creo que ya es tarde para eso, jeje. Sí, tienes razón, esos no pueden ni hacer las cosas más simples sin convertirlas en desastre total, pero eso es lo que hace estos fic graciosos jaja. Bueno me voy, esta memoria no la has leído, disfrutala y deja review.

**Anna:** hola Anna, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te reíste me siento orgullosa de haberte hecho reír. Tomaré tu consejoy haré esos fics de los otros juegos de mesa y como fueron vedados para ellos, aunque puede que no sean los isguientes en subir, pero estarán en el fic, lo prometo, y no, lamento decirte que no será slash, ni siquiera tendrá una trama, sólo un puñado de memorias sueltas de todo tipo. Bueno disfruta de esta que también es humor, besos.

**hIyO:** hola hIyO, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó el fic, me alegro mucho. Sí pobre James, y ni siquiera era su culpa. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrutalo y deja review. Besos.

**marce:** hola marce, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te reíste, eso me alegra mucho. Espero que te rías con esta también, que la disfrutes y deja review. Besos.

**HeiDi-Lu:** Hola HeiDi, gracias por el review, que bueno que te reíste, me alegro mucho que te pareciera bueno el fic. Sí, Sirius depilándose por curiosidad fue una idea que me dio risa a mi también, en especial porque sucedió en la vida real hasta cierto punto, un primo mío se depiló un pedaso de una pierna por error y se terminó depilando las dos para emparejar el asunto, fue muy chistoso. Bueno que disfrutes este capi y deja review. Besos.

**kattys:** Hola Kattys, gracias por el review, ya ves que sí volví, (y te respondí) espero que te haya gustado la primera memoria y que te guste esta. Disfruta y deja review. Besos.

**Lily Granger Potter:** Hola Lily, gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y me siento de lo más orgullosa porque este fic te impulsó a leer mis demás fics, me encantaría que me dejarás un review en otro fic que te guste. Disfruta de la nueva memoria, y deja review. Besos.

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter:** Hola Revitaa, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te gustara y que te rías, seguiré exponiendo en Story-Weavers porque parece ser una buena promoción, jeje. Pues este es un poquito más largo, y no es el úlimo, así que no has visto lo último de mí, jeje. Disfruta de la nueva memoria y deja un review. Besos.

**Bujy...Black:** Hola Bujy, gracias por el review, que bueno que te reíste y que te pareció bueno. Yo también creo que los merodeadores hacen ese tipo de bromas. Bueno espero que disfrutes de esta nueva memoria y dejes otro review. Besos.

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**Memorias Perdidas: Los Merodeadores**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

_II. Amigo, eres una chica_

Remus se puso de pie repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación ante esa extraña sensación de hormigueo que se empezaba a extender por todo su cuerpo.

¿Cuál es el problema, señor Lupin? – Preguntó el profesor Carlyle con su voz seria y ligeramente sorprendida.

Yo… mmm… yo sólo… yo iba a… – replicó Remus, tartamudeando y apuntando a la puerta.

Sin terminar la frase, y con el miedo aumentando en él, Remus corrió fuera del aula de pociones.

Señor Lupin¿dónde cree usted que…? – Exclamó el maestro de pociones acercándose también a la puerta.

Tres estudiantes más se pusieron de pie y recogiendo sus cosas y las de Remus, se acercaron al aún sorprendido maestro, el cual había cortado su pregunta al notar que el aludido no hacía caso y continuaba su camino.

¿Y dónde creen ustedes que van? – Preguntó el profesor Carlyle con seria y casi más molesta que sorprendida.

Nosotros sólo… – murmuraron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, y señalando también hacia la puerta antes de salir corriendo del salón de clase ellos también.

Los tres chicos corrieron pasillo abajo, con las mochilas 1 rebotando en sus hombros, y buscando por una señal de su amigo hasta que una voz extraña, que de algún modo se parecía a la de Remus, los detuvo.

Un fuerte ¡Oh, por Merlín! Estalló en el pasillo, exactamente desde el interior de un armario de escobas.

¿Remus, eres tú? – Preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.

Un apagado "ajá" les llegó a través de la puerta, seguido de un suave "sí".

¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? – Preguntó James.

Suena… como de chica – completó Peter.

¡Por supuesto que suena como de chica! – Chilló la voz a través de la puerta cerrada – ¡soy una chica, maldita sea!

Los tres muchachos fuera del armario de escobas se miraron los unos a los otros sin parpadear.

¿Eres una chica? – Repitió Sirius lentamente, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

¡Sí! – Exclamó Remus.

¿La poción? – Preguntó James con voz calmada y ligeramente burlona.

¡Sí! – Repitió Remus.

¿Peter? – Preguntó Sirius, sonriendo burlonamente él también.

Apostaría a que sí – exclamó la molesta voz tras la puerta.

Un avergonzado Peter tartamudeó una disculpa hacia su amigo en el armario de escobas; disculpa que fue sinceramente aceptada por el aún espantado Remus.

A lo mejor deberías ir a la enfermería – sugirió James.

No pienso dejar este lugar luciendo de este modo – aclaró la nueva voz de Remus.

Así que eres una chica ¿eh? – Preguntó Sirius repentinamente.

Sí – respondió Remus.

¿En todos lados? – Agregó Sirius.

¡SIRIUS!

¿Qué! No me digas que no te has fijado – exclamó Sirius con incredulidad.

Bueno, discúlpame si estaba demasiado preocupado acerca de mis nuevos senos como para notar cualquier otra cosa – chilló Remus con indignación.

¿Y bien? – Exclamó James después de un momento de silencio.

¿Y bien, qué!

Y bien, más a mirar ¿o no?

Está bien.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, seguido de un "_Lumos_" y luego otro momento de silencio seguido por un grito.

¡Oh, por Merlín! – Chilló la voz de Remus desde el interior del armario.

¿Qué! – Preguntaron tres repentinamente preocupados muchachos al mismo tiempo.

¡El pequeño Remus ha desaparecido!

Sirius estalló en fuertes carcajadas, mientras James y Peter intercambiaban miradas divertidas, y se encogían ligeramente ante la idea.

¡Cállate, Sirius, idiota! – Gritó Remus – o te arrancaré el tuyo con un tenedor.

Está bien, está bien; me callo – prometió Sirius entre risas, antes de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

James rió entre dientes por un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

Remus, necesitas salir de ahí para que Madame Pomfrey pueda revertir los efectos de la poción.

¿Prometen que no se reirán? – Preguntó la nueva voz de Remus luego de un momento.

Sí – respondieron James y Peter al mismo tiempo.

Yo no puedo prometer eso – dijo Sirius, riéndose nuevamente.

James golpeó a Sirius en la cabeza, enviándole una mirada de reprimenda.

Cállate, Sirius, o yo mismo le daré el tenedor.

Está bien, está bien, lo siento – se disculpó Sirius, todavía sonriendo, pero logrando suprimir su risa – prometo que no me reiré yo tampoco, Remus. Por favor sal de ahí para que te podamos llevar a la enfermería.

Está bien.

Remus retiró el seguro de la puerta y salió del armario (N.A. literalmente hablando), enviando inmediatamente una mirada de advertencia a Sirius; pero Sirius no se rió, estaba demasiado ocupado observando la nueva apariencia de su amigo como para ponerse a reír.

Amigo, eres una chica – exclamó Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gracias, Peter por comentar lo obvio – respondió Remus con sarcasmo.

Amigo, eres una chica _buenaza_ – afirmó luego James.

Ni siquiera empieces con eso, James – exclamó un molesto Remus.

¡Miren esos pechos! – Exclamó Sirius finalmente, mirando fijamente a la muy estirada camiseta de Remus.

¡NO¡De ninguna manera! Nadie mirará ningunos pechos – gritó Remus, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y dando la espalda a sus amigos.

¡Oh, vamos, amigo! – Exclamó Sirius – sólo una miradita rápida.

¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Remus – me voy a la enfermería – agregó luego con voz de enojo, antes de alejarse con los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho.

Los otros tres muchachos siguieron a la "chica" de cabello castaño claro, todavía riendo por lo bajo.

Remus es una chica enojona – afirmó James con una sonrisa divertida.

Remus es una _muy buena _chica enojona – afirmó Sirius sonriendo divertido a su vez – pero apostaría a que yo estaría aún más _buena, _sería toda una belleza.

Yo estaría más _buena_ que tú – exclamó James.

Eso no es cierto, amigo – dijo Sirius – tú serías una chica flacucha, con grandes anteojos y una cabello permanentemente enredado. Y tú ni siquiera empieces Peter, tú serías una chica fea, y punto.

Ja, ja; muy gracioso, Sirius.

¡Podrían los tres CALLARSE LA MALDITA BOCA!

Hombre, media hora como chica y él ya sufre de síndrome pre menstrual – exclamó Sirius.

¡Escuché eso!

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Bueno, esta camiseta está arruinada por el día – se quejó Remus, entrando a su habitación en la torre y quitándose la estirada camiseta.

Sus tres amigos entraron tras él, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama más cercana para esperar a Remus.

Oh, anímate, Rem – exclamó Sirius mientras Remus abría su baúl, tiraba dentro su estirada camiseta y sacaba otra – al menos llegaste a ver senos de verdad por primera vez en tu vida, que importa si eran los tuyos.

¡Oh, cierra la boca Sirius! – Gruñó Remus, en parte molesto y en parte divertido – ya terminé, regresemos a clases – agregó riendo cortamente cuando la parte que lo encontraba divertido gano la batalla; y saliendo luego de la habitación, seguido por sus amigos.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Fin de la memoria perdida II.**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

N.A. Eso fue todo, no tengo tiempo para comentarios finales así que sólo diré bye y besitos a todos, dejen reviews.

Lorien Lupin


End file.
